Wireless communication devices communicate with network nodes (e.g., access points). A structure such as a building may have multiple network nodes, some of which may be tuned to different carrier frequencies (i.e., channels). A wireless device “associates” with an access point, but, from time to time, may scan for another access point with which improved communication quality is possible (e.g., fewer dropped transmission packets, improved signal-to-noise ratio, etc.). While scanning for a better access point, the wireless device unfortunately does not receive data communications. Further, the scanning process is time-consuming.